


I Carrot About You

by penandpaws



Series: I carrot about you [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Mentions of Glanni, Mentions of the other kids, it started as a crack fic how did we end up like this, killer carrots, mentions of Íþróttaálfurinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaws/pseuds/penandpaws
Summary: It was just Robbie's luck to be mugged by a carrot. Well, it happens to everyone, right? Its always nice to have friends that will take care of you.This story really takes you on a journey. A lot of head-canons and things thrown in. I mean, I started with a mugging by carrot the only place to go is up.Inspired by Sportacow's post about the killer carrots.





	1. You wouldn't want to find me at the end of a dark alley

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say it started as a crack fic but turned into something more.

“Shomone’s in trouble!” Sportacus said as he sat up in bed. “Door.” He cried as he threw the covers off and he did 37 flips out. He landed on the outside of Mayhemtown and took off running. He rounded a corner to see two guys in hoodies running in the opposite direction. “Hey!” He yelled after them but as he passed the alleyway, he heard a groan. He stopped and turned to look in the direction of the groan, his crystal still beeping faintly. As he got closer the crystals light faintly illuminated the body in that was lying in the corner. He’d recognize those striped legs anywhere. “Robbie!” He cried as he knelt next to the taller man. He could feel something wet on his knee. He looked down and saw a small puddle of what looked like blood in the low light. The already pale man looked even paler as Sportacus shifted him onto his back. He then noticed the carrot sticking out of his side. As he went to go remove it a hand came up to weakly stop him. The surprise of it stopping the sports hero more than the actual strength.

“N..o. that. Will only. Make it. Worse.” Robbie said weakly.  
“Robbie! What happened?!” Sportacus cried. “Never mind that you can tell me later. We have to get you to the hospital!”

Sportacus deftly lifted the man, careful of the vegetable, and took off towards the nearest hospital. He burst into the emergency room looking like something out of a horror film. “Help, please!” He said as he ran up to the desk. The nurse there quickly jumped up, calling for help and lead him to an open bed. From there, Sportacus was asked to sit in the waiting room while they worked. He paced the waiting room from wall to wall his normal need to move tenfold. He kept glancing at the clock.

One hour. 

Two hours.

He must have fallen asleep standing up because when he looked at the clock again it had been another hour. He was about to start pacing again when a doctor came out to find him. 

“You are the man that brought in the stabbing victim?” He asked.

“Yes. He is my friend”

“Your friend is stable and lucky they didn't stab just a little bit higher but he is still in critical condition.”

“Thank you.” Sportacus let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Robbie would be okay.

“He won't be waking up anytime soon so you might want to go home and freshen up.” The doctor said eyeing Sportacus up and down.

Sportacus looked down, he was quite a sight. His shirt almost completely stained a dark brown and a matching stain on his knees. He cleared his throat, “Yes thank you. I should probably go grab some of his things too for when he wakes up.” The doctor nodded as his pager went off.

The sun was rising as Sportacus climbed his airships ladder. He watched it for a moment before yelling “UP” and he ascended into his quiet, dark home. He quickly took a shower and changed his clothes before grabbing an apple and heading back down. He decided to stop by Mayor Meanswells home to let him know that he would be gone in case the kids came looking for him then headed over to Robbie’s lair. He tested the hatch hoping it was unlocked. Thankfully it was, although he didn't know how he felt about that. Once he got to the end of the ladder, he looked around as he made a checklist of things to bring. 1. Pajamas. Sportacus thought some more. He had a small purple blanket didn’t he? After Sportacus had located the pajamas and put them into the small duffle bag he had brought he set to work looking for the blanket. He found it in the bright orange chair in the center of the room. Was this Robbie’s bed? ‘Oh well another time’ he thought as he folded the blanket and put it on top of the pajamas. He noticed a door on one of the walls and pushed it open slightly. It was a small bathroom. He flicked on the switch and opened the medicine cabinet.There was a bottle of hair gel and a prescription bottle. Sportacus frowned as he picked up the prescription and looked at it. It seemed to be medication for anxiety. Sportacus hummed as he set the hair gel and medicine in the duffle. Robbie would probably need something to change into when he goes home right? Knowing Robbie, he would not want to walk around town in his pajamas. Sportacus quickly found some clothes and put them in his bag. Satisfied with his work he headed back out.

When Sportacus got to the hospital he headed over to the desk to see what room Robbie had been put in. He thanked the nurse then headed up the stairs. As he got to the room the nurse was just finishing up with checking on Robbie. “Good morning.” Sportacus greeted as he entered the room. The nurse looked up from her clipboard and smiled, “Good morning” she replied as she hung it on the end of the bed frame.

“Your friend is doing well. He should wake up soon. Just call me if you need anything. Oh and Mr. Glæpur’s things are in that bag on the table. ” She added as she left to go finish her rounds. Sportacus nodded as she left then got to work. He took out the blanket and placed it on Robbie. Then he noticed the bottle of meds. He didn’t know if they had a file on Robbie already and he hadn’t know about them last night when he was trying to fill out the form so he went to the nurses desk to find out and let them know. After he got that all sorted away he returned to Robbie's room. The man was still sleeping peacefully it looked like, for once. Although with the pain medication he was on, Sportacus figured anyone would sleep rather peacefully. As he sat there, Sportacus thought. He still needed to go file a report about what had happened but he didn't know anything other than from when he got there. He would have to wait till Robbie woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 2 written it just needs some tweaking. I plan to have only 3 chapters but we will see where the story takes us. I have been sitting on this fic for like 2 weeks and have been fixing things trying to get it 'perfect' but I don't think I will ever get to that point. So I am just posting it. Enjoy my fellow lazytown friends. [Title may change but I had to think of something and I was on a carrot roll when I started]


	2. Hey, so how about...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Robbie's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My search history is rather worrying to any bystander because I looked up a whole bunch of stuff on stab wounds.

Robbie woke up to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He closed his eyes against the bright light with a groan. ‘Wait, I don't have blinds. Where am I?’ He thought as he opened one eye. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was still staring at the ceiling. It was a plain white ceiling with those plastic strips that cut it into blocks. He moved his head to the side opposite the window and saw a heart monitor that played the steady beat of his heart. He frowned, ‘Why am I in the hospital?' Just then a nurse walked in.

“Oh you're awake.” She said softly. “I am Solla, your nurse. How are you feeling?” She asked as she went to his side and checked his vitals. Robbie stared at her as he mentally assessed his body, his mouth felt dry. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. “Here, let me get you some water. You have a slight fever but that's to be expected. We just have to keep an eye on it.” Solla said as she poured him a glass. Robbie took it and drank the entire glass, not having the energy to fake gag. It felt entirely too good on his throat to use theatrics.

“Thank you.” He said after finishing the glass and clearing his throat. Then he noticed his blanket lying next to him.

“Your friend was by earlier. He brought you some things.” Solla explained, noticing his confusion. 

“What happened exactly? Why am I here?” Robbie asked, looking up at the nurse.

“You were mugged” Solla replied, handing him another glass of water. 

“Oh… Right. I remember now.” Robbie winced a little. “What friend?” He asked shortly after. 

“He said his name was Sportacus.” Solla answered. With that, Robbie choked on his water. 

The doctor came in shortly after the nurse left to talk to Robbie about what exactly happened, how long he would be staying, and also adjust some things now that the man was awake. They changed his bandages and as he lay back down in the hospital bed with a wince, he realized that Sportacus must have gone into his lair. He didn't know if he should feel scandalized or thankful that he had thought to do so. The nurse came in with all his medication and some dinner, which looked to be some sort of soup, around 9 o’clock. Robbie ate his soup diligently, thankful for something warm even if it had vegetables in it. As his nurse came in to take the tray away, he fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Robbie woke up that next morning, he sighed sitting up carefully so as not to disturb his stitches. The bed whirring to life as it slowly went up. 

“Robbie! They said you had woken up yesterday.” Sportacus said walking in the door and taking a seat next to the bed. Robbie looked over at the man for a moment, working through the residual sleepiness..

“Good morning Sportacus,” He said, his voice cracking, after the man started fidgeting, “and thank you”. Sportacus looked at him slightly bewildered before smiling and gently patting his arm, “You're welcome.” 

Just then Solla came in “Good morning Robbie. Hello Sportacus.” She said as she went about checking things. “It’s almost time for your medication. I’ll have someone send in some breakfast. Also, we will have to change your bandages soon.” She said looking at her watch as she left.

“So Robbie...” Sportacus began, after she left, “What exactly happened?” 

Robbie turned his head back to look at him and sighed. “Well, I was mugged.” Robbie deadpanned.

Sportacus gave a light laugh, “Yeah, I figured that, but what exactly happened.” Robbie rolled his eyes as he told Sportacus what had happened. He couldn’t sleep. So he decided to go for a walk and ended up on the outskirts of Mayhemtown. While he normally could have defended himself against those brats over there, he hadn't slept because of his work and insomnia.Yes, he does have a job. Don’t look so surprised, you blue oompa loompa. They had wanted money from him, at least he thinks, who knows, those Mayhemtown kids were enigmas.

Solla came in with his breakfast and medications as he finished his story. She set the tray on the table and turned to Robbie, “Let's change those bandages first.” Robbie pushed the blanket down and out of the way, his hospital gown crinkling, as Solla was preparing the new bandages. After the new bandages were dressed, she handed Robbie his medication, watching him take them before leaving. Robbie and Sportacus sat in silence while Robbie ate his breakfast. Well, he tried to at least. This time it was oatmeal with some strawberries and maple syrup in one of those to-go cups so it could be drizzled on top. There was a plate with apple slices on the side that Robbie handed Sportacus. 

“So, how long do you have to stay in the hospital?” Sportacus asked, munching on an apple slice.

Robbie finished chewing on his oatmeal and set the spoon down. His pain medication and antibiotics were making him feel nauseous, so he only got through two bites before it was too much. “The doctor said 5 days if everything goes well, but that there is still a risk for complications. They are really only keeping me here because of the blood loss. After I leave it's still about 5 more weeks till I am in the clear.” He took a deep breath after he finished and looked at his drink choices. They had given him apple juice and milk. No, thank you, not with his nausea. So he went to pour himself some water. As he leaned, ever so slightly, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his side as the stitches pulled at his skin. He let out a hiss and leaned back. Sportacus jumped up, “Here, let me get that for you.” he said, pouring it for him. Robbie sipped his water occasionally. The oatmeal was a bad idea. He would have to talk to Solla when she came back.

“You should probably eat some more, Robbie.” Sportacus said, breaking Robbie out of his thoughts.

Robbie jerked his head in Sportacus' direction, “Hmm? Uh-uh” He mumbled. “Nauseous” He added, as he saw the makings of a lecture forming in Sportacus' mind. 

“Oh.” 

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes. “You don’t have to stay.” Robbie said, “I can see you are dying to do some type of athletic activity and hospitals are no place for that.” He added finding his first statement a little harsh. Sportacus looked up, from where he had been picking at a pil on his pants, a little bit loss for words. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere, anytime soon.” Robbie added. Sportacus sighed as he took another bite of his apple slice. A stalling tactic, Robbie was sure of. 

“It’s just.” He stopped, Robbie had never seen the man this quiet. He always had an answer, usually sportscandy. "You are my friend Robbie and I was rather scared I would lose you.” Sportacus answered. 

Robbie stared at the man who had taken to staring at his hands. It was weird to see him so somber. He racked his brain trying to think of something to change the subject. "How about 20 questions?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what I have planned for the next chapter? I have an outline for it... a rough outline.  
> I am trying to post chapters once I have at least half of the next one written (as I break that 'rule'). I'll probably hammer out chapter 3 over the week. Just so you guys have an idea of a posting schedule (ha). Also its gonna be more than 3 chapters now. So yay. 
> 
> I do know that there is nothing around lazytown but I also don't care. *shoves canon away and acts like nothing happened* Unless, you want to imagine that Robbie walked for days. Which could very well be plausible.


	3. 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is a rather indulgent chapter full of pointless character and world building. I also think its my favorite chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Also I threw in a few headcanons that are floating around and made up some of my own. Its also just been edited by me so if anything is weird/misspelled/doesn't flow, let me know.

“How about 20 questions?” Robbie asked, arching an eyebrow. Sportacus lit up at the idea and sat straighter in his chair.

“I’ll go first. What is that outfit? I thought you only had one thing to wear.” Robbie asked eyeing sportacus’s outfit.

Sportacus slumped slightly. “Well, they are my brothers hand me downs.” he replied looking down it. It was a blue polo-like shirt, that seemed a little too small, paired with yellow pants that had a black and white stripe down the sides that were a little bit big. “I haven’t had the chance to do laundry yet.” He shrugged. “Let’s see I believe it is my turn to ask a question now?” he asked as he looked to Robbie. Once Robbie nodded, he thought for a moment. “Do you have any siblings?” He asked.

“Yeah, I have three brothers and one sister, all younger. You have actually met them all.” Robbie replied. “I should probably call them.” He mumbled after.

“I have?” Sportacus asked.

“Usually this little game goes back and forth, is that your next question?” Robbie asked, smirking.

“Ah, oops.” Sportacus said, sheepishly, “Go ahead.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m joking.” Robbie said as he waved him off. “My brothers were the ones in my “dream team” and my sister participated in the dancing competition.” Robbie explained. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Just two. They are older.” Sportacus replied. “What is it that you do?” He asked, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

“I am a costumer. I work with the theater occasionally. I fix and fit the costumes for shows.” Robbie answered. “I should probably call them too.” He trailed off, mumbling. Robbie thought for a moment, “What is your least favorite fruit?” He asked.

Sportacus’s face scrunched up as he thought, “Well, I am allergic to mango but I don’t think there has been a fruit I didn't like.” Robbie rolled his eyes at that. “How did you become a costumer?”

“Well, I went to art school for clothing design and to help pay for it, I worked for a local theater as an actor, singer, dancer, you name it. After a few years, a man came up to me and asked me to be in his musical. It got rather popular and was first taken to Off Broadway and then eventually moved onto Broadway. I got in the right circles and now whenever friends or friends of friends need somebody they give me a call.” Robbie replied. “Is there anything sweet that you have wanted to try?”

Sportacus chuckled, “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe chocolate covered strawberries.” He replied.

“Figures, it would have to do with sportscandy.” Robbie grumbled.

“How come you don’t dance anymore? Stephanie would love to have someone else to dance with.” Sportacus asked.

Robbie sighed, “I got injured.” Sportacus just kept staring at him, silently hoping he would elaborate. Robbie sighed again, “It wasn’t even a dance injury. I was in a car accident and hurt my back and knee. I tried to keep dancing but the wear and tear finally caught up with me.”

“I’m sorry.” Sportacus frowned as Robbie yawned.

Robbie shrugged as he picked at the sliced strawberries on top of the oatmeal, “It happens.” he said as he ate a slice.

Sportacus smiled, “So, do you have a favorite fruit?” He asked.

Robbie dropped the slice he was picking up and cleared his throat. He glanced over at Sportacus and saw his look of pride. He cursed under his breath. “Yes, strawberries, “He said waving the slice in the air slightly, “and blueberries. Also, I thought it was my turn? You're terrible at this game. If you must, please continue with your questions. I can’t seem to think of anything.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes as Robbie yawned again. “You obviously do enjoy sportscandy, so why have you never said anything when I try to get you to eat it?”

“I said I only liked two types of fruit. That's about it. I have a weird texture thing and most fruits and vegetables have weird textures.” Robbie replied. “I’ve thought of one. Why do you call fruit sportscandy?” He asked.

“It makes it seem more interesting to the kids. I have called it that enough that it just stuck.” Sportacus replied. “I do know that they are called fruits.” he smiled.

Robbie hummed in acknowledgement as he settled into his bed, he wanted to lie on his side but his good side would have him turning his back to Sportacus. “Where did the term sportscandy even come from?” He asked once he was settled.

“Is that your next question? I thought you knew how to play this game Robbie?” Sportacus said in jest. Robbie just squinted at him from his bed. “You call anything candy and a kid will eat it. I think my dad actually came up with it though.” Sportacus replied.

Robbie hummed again not finding the energy to actually speak, his eyelids feeling heavy.

“What was your favorite style of dance?” Sportacus asked

“Tap. What is the craziest thing you have done?” Robbie asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Probably perform in front of 10,000 screaming woman.” Sportacus replied.

Robbie opened one eye, when had they closed, “What?”

“I was part of a sport event for my country. It was quite a big deal.” Sportacus explained. “What about you? What’s the craziest thing you have done?” He asked.

“I’ve done lots of crazy things.” Robbie mumbled sleepily.

“What’s your favorite then?” Sportacus amended.

“When I was younger, I went to the Nordic Baltic Ballet Competition. It was the first time my dad came to something. I won second place and a scholarship. Shortly after though he died and I stayed to help out my mom.” Robbie said softly. “It's okay though, I didn’t mind. Ballet wasn’t my favorite.” He added, getting quieter as he fell asleep.

“Robbie?” Sportacus called softly. When he was met with no reply, he smiled and looked the clock. It was almost noon. He figured he could go spend some time playing with the kids. As he was leaving, Solla was coming in to check on Robbie. “He just fell asleep. Oh and he was nauseous, so maybe some lighter, blander foods?” Sportacus asked.

“Oh okay, thank you for letting me know. Will you be coming back later?” She asked stopping in the doorway.

“I don’t think so but maybe.” Sportacus replied.

“Alright, have a nice day.” Solla said disappearing into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His job as a costumer is actually inspired by someone I know. She is a mom of one of the kids at the dance studio I work at. She used to be a ballerina but injured her knee and decided to stop but she could sew so she worked with the costume department. Now she works occasionally for a local ballet company and our studio, helping with costumes. 
> 
> This article I found while looking up info for something in this story, I can't remember what, and its just great. https://www.theguardian.com/media/2006/nov/24/lifeandhealth.broadcasting
> 
> The ballet competition is a real thing. I was gonna use the YAGP but then I wondered if Iceland had something similar and what do ya know. http://www.storadaldansen.se/
> 
> Weird texture thing is from me because I also don't like a lot of fruits and veggies because of texture. 
> 
> Also, hello sad parental backstory where did you come from?


	4. Early mornings. Late nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the day catches up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. if this looks familiar its because I posted this as an extra but then decided that it actually fit in with the story. So I deleted it and added it to this.

As Sportacus left the hospital that afternoon, he let out a heavy sigh. Starting his commute back into town, he tried not to think of the bruising that had appeared on Robbie's cheek and arms overnight. He hoped he had managed to hide his shock when he had walked in. When Solla was changing Robbie’s bandages, he had tried not to look but still managed to sneak a few glances. His chest had been littered with bruises. Sportacus slumped, he knew that bruised ribs were painful and being stabbed on top of that? He shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to be worrying. Robbie was fine. But he still couldn’t help but feel like he had failed as a hero. He decided to think about all the things he had learned about Robbie. He knew that Robbie was good at designing clothes but to have gone to school for it. Also that he had been on Broadway! That was definitely exciting. He would have to see if he could find anything of Robbie’s online. 

Once he got to town, he was surrounded by children who were all trying to tell or ask him something. “Whoa, kids one at a time!” He said holding up his hands.  


“What happened to Robbie!” Trixie asked.

“Is Robbie okay?” Stephanie asked, concern lining her features.

Sportacus stared at them for a second trying to think of something. He couldn’t very well tell the kids that Robbie had been stabbed, could he? No, that wasn't something you tell 6-10 year olds. “Robbie… is in the hospital. He’s okay but he was injured.” Sportacus tried to explain.

“Why didn’t you save him Sportacus?” Ziggy asked innocently. 

Sportacus’s face fell slightly. “Well..” he started as Stephanie cut in.

“He did, Ziggy. He took him to the hospital.” She replied.

Sportacus let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped slightly.

“Sportacus, we were just gonna play soccer, want to play with us?” Trixie asked.

“But you aren’t going to use my ball. Or nets.” Stingy added.

Sportacus just laughed, “Sure, come on!” 

They played a game of soccer before everybody went home to get some lunch. They all met back up under the tree house to eat.  
“So Sportacus, when are you going to visit Robbie again?” Stephanie asked and all the kids chimed in after her.

“Yeah! I want to see his stitches!”

“I heard that Lazy hospital got a heart monitor 5000!”

“I want to make sure he isn’t using _my_ doctor.”

“I’ve never been to a hospital!”

“I am going to see him tomorrow but I don’t think Robbie would appreciate all 5 of you at once. You know how he is and right now he doesn’t feel well. So we should be respectful.” Sportacus said.  


“AWW” The kids groaned.  


“How about we make Robbie a card!” Stephanie said, brightening.  


“Thats a great idea.” Sportacus said smiling. All the kids went off to gather things to make a card. The rest of the afternoon was spent drawing pictures on the card and with Sportacus helping Ziggy write. Sportacus had a little trouble getting Stingy to hand the finished card over but all worked out. Once everyone had returned to their homes Sportacus turned to Stephanie, who had yet to head home.

“Can I come with you tomorrow? I know you said Robbie was okay but Uncle told me what happened and..” She asked her voice hitching slightly.  
Sportacus laid an arm on her shoulder. “I think Robbie would like that.” He replied with a smile, as they began to walk to the mayor's house.

Sportacus slowly climbed his ladder to his airship, watching the sunset. He called for the bed as he came up the platform and promptly plopped down onto it. His airship was saying something to him, probably about brushing his teeth, but he wasn’t listening. He knew he would regret it in the morning and it was never good to go to bed without dinner and brushing your teeth but he couldn’t, for once, find the energy. In the quiet of the airship, the excitement and adrenaline from the past two days came to a halt and Sportacus drifted off to sleep.


	5. Recuperation (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ya noodles. Hope you are enjoying this fine Sunday. Again, this has only been proofread by me and an online essay checker, so let me know of any errors.

As Solla was exiting Robbie’s room, she almost ran into a small, pink child. “Oh, hello, are you lost?” she asked.

“No, I'm here to see Robbie” Stephanie replied, smiling.

“Stephanie, you can't run off. Good morning, Solla” Sportacus said, walking up behind her.

“Good morning. You're in luck, he just woke up.” Solla greeted them.

“Come on, Sportacus!” Stephanie said, grabbing his arm and trying to tug him through the doorway. Solla chuckled as she walked off. 

Once in the room, Stephanie stopped. Sportacus felt a shift in her demeanor. He looked down at her then up to see Robbie poking at a pudding cup. “Good morning.” he said, walking the rest of the way into the room.

Robbie looked up from his pudding, “Morning.” he replied, his voice gruff from sleep. His eyes slid from Sportacus to Stephanie as he noticed her presence. He didn't say anything as he stared at her.

"The kids wondered where you were. I told them you were in the hospital. They all wanted to come, but I figured that you wouldn't appreciate 5 kids at once so we compromised with a card.” Sportacus explained. He also wasn't to keen on having to corral 5 kids in a hospital, but he didn't want to mention that, especially in front of one of said kids.

Robbie looked surprised for a moment, “Well. Thank you. Lets see that card then.” he said, smiling softly and holding a hand out. Stephanie brightened at that and went over to the side of the bed, handing him his card. “Is this going to be a glitter bomb?” he asked, glancing at her as he shook the envelope. He was answered with a giggle. He opened the envelope and tugged the card out carefully, like he was defusing a real bomb. He opened it so any and all glitter would fall into the envelope. As copious amounts of pink glitter preceded to fall into the envelope, he snuck another glance at Stephanie. She just began to giggle some more. Once the glitter had stopped, some still managing to find its way onto the blanket, Robbie began to read it. 

“Get better soon Robby. We can share my lollipop!.”-Ziggy

“Get better, I have a cool book I want to show you.”-Trixie

“Get well soon.”-Stingy “P.S. This card is mine!”

“I found some cool schematics we could go over. By my calculations, you should be better in about 2 months.”-Pixel

“Dear Robbie,  
Sportacus said you got hurt but won’t tell us exactly what happened just that you are in the hospital. I hope it was nothing too serious. Get better soon ya big softie.”-Stephanie 

Stephanie and Sportacus stayed most of the day. Stephanie held most of the conversation, telling Robbie all he had missed the past few days. She had also brought some things to do like crossword puzzles and coloring books. So as Solla came in with Robbie’s lunch, she was met with her patient and the girl coloring a picture of fruits with crayons strewn on the tray.

“Robbie! Apples aren’t purple and bananas aren’t orange.” She heard the pink haired girl say with exasperation. 

Robbie scoffed lightheartedly, “It’s called artistic expression, pinky.” Sportacus rolled his eyes from where he was over in the corner doing sit ups. Stephanie scrunched her face in faux annoyance.

“I have lunch.” Solla said, lifting the tray as the two pushed the crayons and book aside, making room. Lunch today was chicken breast with mashed potatoes, carrots and a chocolate pudding cup Robbie had managed to convince Solla to add to all meals. After she had placed the tray down she went about checking his blood pressure, temperature, and breathing. During the whole process, Stephanie asked questions about what she was doing and Solla happily answered all her questions before having to run off.

“So, you leave tomorrow.” Sportacus stated as he came to stand next to Stephanie who was sitting on the end of the bed by Robbie’s feet.

Robbie looked up from poking his chicken, “Yes and?”

“I was just wondering what your plan was.” Sportacus asked. When he had come to visit yesterday, he had run into Robbie with the therapist as they were slowly making their way down the hallway. “It is too dangerous for you to climb down into your lair.”

“I do have a door, you know. It’s on the other side and has stairs that lead down.” Robbie said before taking a bite of his potatoes.

“Oh.” Sportacus said surprised. Well that made things easier. “Do you have someone to pick you up from here?” He asked next.

Robbie went to say something, then closed his mouth. He thought a moment. “No. I can take a bus or something.” He replied.

Sportacus balked at this, “You will not! I will take you.” Robbie began to protest. “I already planned on taking you home. I just thought I would ask, to be polite.” he added to cut off Robbie’s protesting. Robbie threw his hands up and leaned back against his bed, in indignation. They were drawn from their conversation by giggling. Stephanie sat there at the end of the bed, seemingly forgotten, with a big, knowing smile. Both men cleared their throats and Sportacus sat down in the chair by the bed and rested his head on his hand. They stayed a few more hours before Sportacus had to get Stephanie home. Stephanie left with a promise to bake cookies.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Robbie awoke to Solla checking his vitals one last time. “Good morning.” She said softly once she noticed he was awake. “You are all good to go. Once your friend gets here we can discharge you.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Robbie said as he cleared his throat. Solla just smiled in understanding and gave his forearm a squeeze before she left. He was subjected to one last bland breakfast and was signing forms as Sportacus came into the room.

With Sportacus there the doctor went over all the things they needed to know and what to do to care for the wound and wrote a few prescriptions. The physical therapist had already talked to Sportacus when he had run into them the other day. They also got papers with the same information on them just because. As they were helping Robbie into the wheelchair, Solla came in. “Solla! Please, drug me. He is going to try to put me in his blimp!” Robbie cried.

Solla looked from Robbie to Sportacus confused. Sportacus rolled his eyes, “It is an airship.” he stated, like that made any more sense.

“Same thing!” Robbie scoffed.

“Robbie. I borrowed the mayor’s car. We aren’t using my airship.”

“Do you know how to drive a car?” Robbie asked, looking under his arm, which he had dramatically thrown over his face.

“I can fly a plane and I drove over here.”

Robbie squinted at him, “Great, I survived a stabbing by a damn carrot but this blue elf is gonna kill me.”

“Robbie!” Sportacus said, half in exasperation and half in amusement.

Robbie laid dramatically against the back of the wheelchair, “Solla, it was nice knowing you. You were a fantastic nurse.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes as he walked around to begin pushing the wheelchair out of the room. 

They had miraculously survived the car ride and Sportacus was now helping Robbie down the stairs into his lair. It was a slow affair with Robbie’s stiffness and pain. Once they had made it to the orange chair in the middle Sportacus went to get him a glass of water. “Okay,I will go drop off your prescription but first take this.” He said handing him some pills. Robbie took them, downing the whole glass, then snuggling into his chair. Sportacus covered him with a blanket before leaving.

While Sportacus was waiting for the prescription to be filled, he walked around the pharmacy and picked up a few items they would need. He eyed the electrolyte and meal replacement drinks warily. They were on the list though, so they must not be terrible. He made sure to pick up strawberries, blueberries and some apples. He also picked up some gauze and anti itch cream. As he was making his way back to Robbie’s, he ran into Stephanie, who was heading in the same direction.

“Hi Sportacus!” She said cheerily. “Here, let me help you.” She said, shifting the plate she had in her hands so she could grab a bag. They chatted the rest of the way. 

When they got back to the lair, Robbie was asleep. After Sportacus put away the groceries, with the help of Stephanie, he didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t want to leave Robbie alone, but with him asleep for now what was he to do? He had never really been in the lair and he didn’t feel comfortable just sitting there staring at Robbie. He figured Robbie wouldn’t really appreciate waking up to being stared at either.

“Come on Sportacus, why don’t we go play with everyone for a little bit. We can check on Robbie in an hour.” Stephanie said, noticing the look on Sportacus’s face. He looked at her as she was setting the alarm on her watch. He took one last look at Robbie before following her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sport doesn't know how to be a caretaker. I will say though that it is hard to be one. 
> 
> These kids are hard to write.  
> I think Solla is my fave. 
> 
> Someone stop me. This fic keeps growing. I keep getting IDEAS. Keep a look out for a companion fic of Sportacus's thoughts and things that happen between chapter 3 and 4.
> 
> Oh and if you are wondering the breakdown of days.  
> Chap 1- night 1/day 1  
> Chap 2- day 1/day 2  
> Chap 3- day 2 still  
> Chap 4- day 4/day 5


	6. Recuperation (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's awkward. Sportacus is awkward. I'm awkward. You're awkward. It's a party.

Robbie woke up later that afternoon to a quiet lair. He slowly got up, careful of the stitches on his side and stretched lightly. His leg had fallen asleep during his nap so he sat there a few minutes waiting for the tingling feeling to go down. Once his leg felt normal again, he stood up, both his knees popping as he headed for his bathroom. He examined his face in the mirror, it was still rather bruised. The cut was healing nicely though, shouldn’t be too bad of a scar. He took off his shirt and carefully peeled the bandages off. He would need help redressing them later but that was a problem for future Robbie. He looked over his chest that was littered with bruises. The few particularly bad ones around his ribs were still rather sore. He had lost some weight during his hospital stay which didn’t really help his already lanky figure, he frowned at the mirror before finishing undressing and getting in the shower.

As Robbie was getting out of the shower, he heard the thud of his door shutting and a softer thud of someone landing, shortly after. 

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled, once he noticed the man was gone from his chair. 

“I’m in here.” Robbie replied, opening the bathroom door slightly. He hissed softly as the cold air of the lair came in, giving him goosebumps. He quickly dried off and put on a some pajama pants. He was drying his hair as Sportacus knocked on the bathroom door. Sportacus opened the door a little more and looked Robbie over as he came into the bathroom. He was slightly bent over with his head under the towel, unaware of Sportacus eyes. Sportacus cleared his throat as Robbie straightened up and turned towards the counter to grab the fresh bandages.  
Robbie was silent as Sportacus wrapped the bandages he couldn't reach. Sportacus cleared his throat, “So, how are you feeling?”

Robbie looked up at him in the mirror, “Pretty good, better after the shower.”

Sportacus nodded in acknowledgement as he finished up with the bandage. “Did you eat yet?”

“No not yet. Not that hungry really…”

“Come on, there has to be something. You need to eat.” Sportacus replied leading the way out of the bathroom. Robbie sighed as he followed after him. 

“Stephanie said she was going to make you cookies.” Sportacus said as Robbie sipped one of the meal replacement drinks. Robbie perks up at that and smiles, “By the book?”

“By the book.” Sportacus chuckles.

“She better hurry or I am going to starve. I saw those berries in there, you think you're sneaky.”

“Robbie,” Sportacus deadpans, “Your fridge is full of vegetables. You have more than I do.”

Robbie laughed before wincing slightly then took another sip of his drink. “You don't have to do this you know. I am an adult. I know how to take care of myself.” Robbie said, eyeing sportacus’s leg bouncing under the table.

“I don't mind, I like talking to you.”

Robbie hummed as he took another sip. “Because I am such a riveting conversationalist.”

Sportacus shrugged, “I don't see how I am much better.”

Robbie tipped his bottle at sportacus then finished the rest of it. After throwing it away, he got a glass of water and took his medications. “Would you like some water?” He asked turning to Sportacus.

Sportacus shook his head and stood, “No, thank you. I should get going it's almost 8.”

“Alright… um before you go, I just wanted to say, uh, thanks for everything.” Robbie said as they walked into the main room of the lair.

Sportacus smiled, “What are friends for.”

“Friends, right.” Robbie replied softly.

“Good night, Robbie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sportacus said before turning and climbing up the ladder.

“Good night.” Robbie called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it's been a while. Life got a little crazy. Also I was having a tough time getting this chapter written.. I had some written but then I didn't like the direction it was going so I rewrote it. It's not much but I wanted to get something out. :)


	7. In the Fast Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom~estic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening with my life. I love this chapter so much.

Over the next few days, they fell into a routine. Robbie would wake up and have breakfast with Sportacus then when Sportacus went to play with the kids, Robbie would do his therapy and then take a nap. After his nap, Robbie would find something to fill his time, he couldn’t sew because he would always end up hunched over and that hurt something fierce. He found that out the hard way. Sometimes he would make dinner, other times he would go for a walk around the park. Depending on the time of day, he would see the kids. They would always ask him if he wanted to play.

It was on a bench in the park, watching the children play, that Robbie realized how happy he was. He was sleeping better and knowing Sportacus was coming over for breakfast and dinner always filled him with butterflies. His brows furrowed, all this was going to end soon, either when his stitches healed or they all got bored of him, whichever came first. His frown deepened as he realized he didn’t want it to end. In the few days since this all had started,  he had grown to like it. He was drawn out of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Sportacus asked before taking a bite of apple.

“Oh you know, the usual, how to get you to leave town.” Robbie replied casually. 

“Okay, Robbie.” Sportacus rolled his eyes as he took another bite.

Robbie cleared his throat and stood, “So, what do you want for dinner tonight?” 

“I don’t know, everything you have made has been wonderful! Surprise me.” Sportacus shrugged before finishing his apple and jogging away. Robbie sighed and shook his head. He stayed outside for a little while longer before heading back home, 

 

Robbie had just finished setting the table when he heard two knocks and then the opening of his hatch. He was rather pleased with his dinner tonight, it was herb crusted halibut with pilaf and roasted vegetables. While he didn’t normally care for fish, the fish was fresh and he knew Sportacus would love it. He was plating the food as Sportacus walked into the kitchen. 

“Smells delicious!” Sportacus said with a smile as he took the plates from Robbie and went to sit at the table. 

“It’s a new recipe.” Robbie supplied. He had been cooking more as of late and had forgotten how he enjoyed cooking things, other than cake. They sat, eating their food in silence. 

Sportacus stared at Robbie from across the table as he chewed. The dish was delicious and it had been a long time since he had had fish. He tried to come up with something to say but the silence was comfortable and he almost didn’t want to break it. He didn’t have a choice as Robbie cleared his throat. ‘Oh, tomorrow don’t worry about coming for breakfast. I have to go get my stitches out in the morning, so I won’t be home.” 

“Oh, um..” Sportacus replied before taking the bite off his fork. What to ask first? Do you want me to come with you? How are you getting there? He thought as he chewed. After taking a drink of water he asked, “What time is your appointment?” That's the question his brain settled on, really? 

“Nine”

“Do,” -come on Sportacus- He cleared his throat, “I could come with you. If you want.” 

Robbie opened his mouth then closed it and narrowed his eyes at Sportacus as he thought. He didn’t have a reason to say no, Sportacus had come everyday while he was in the hospital and had been a big help since he had come home. He didn’t really care if he was there or not it was just his stitches getting removed. Or did he? The thought of him being there was kind of… relieving? He thought back to when he had been in the car accident years ago and had gone to all of those appointments alone. He didn’t really like going to the doctors- “Robbie?” His eyes flicked up from the table to see Sportacus looking at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He sighed, “Yeah, you can come, I guess. I’m driving though.” 

“Okay.” Sportacus chuckled as Robbie gathered the plates off the table and put them in the sink. “Wait, I’ll have to ask the mayor for his car.” 

“ I have a car, Sportaflop” Robbie said, looking up from the dish he was scrubbing. 

“Oh.” Sportacus said softly as he began drying the dishes as Robbie handed them to him. 

“I should probably go see how it's working.” Robbie muttered as he rinsed off the last dish and handed it to Sportacus. “Come on” he said as he opened a drawer and picked up a key. Sportacus set the dried dish down and followed after him. They went to the door in the kitchen that Sportacus had been curious about. Robbie opened the door, flicking the lights on as he took the few steps down into the garage then began folding back the slightly grey cloth that was covering the car. Sportacus walked to the other side to help then took over as they got to the middle of the car and Robbie had to stop. After folding the cloth and putting it aside Sportacus stepped back to look at the car they had revealed. It was a sleek, black Plymouth Prowler.

“Wow” Sportacus said as he sized the car up. He didn't know much about cars. Airships was more his style but he could appreciate a nice looking car. 

“Thanks, I stole it from the president” Robbie quipped as he slide into the driver's seat. Sportacus frowned at him as he leaned on the frame. Robbie looked up as he put the key in the ignition. “What? Oh, I'm joking.” He grumbled as he turned the key. Sportacus rolled his eyes as he got in the passenger seat. The car rumbled a bit before starting.  'well that's good. It has only been a month’ Sportacus heard Robbie mumble as he looked over the interior. 

“What year is it?” Sportacus asked.

“‘97, I got it in college. Hey, it's still pretty early. Want to go for a ride?” Robbie replied, glancing at the clock. 

Sportacus looked at the clock. It read 7 o’clock. “Sure. How do we get out of here?” He asked looking around and noticing no garage door. 

Robbie smiled at that and reached up for the visor and pushed a button. The floor beneath them lurched before continuing upward. “When you live underground, you have to get creative.” Once they got above ground, Robbie turned on the lights and made his way towards the main road. 

They spent the next few minutes driving in silence. Robbie had rolled down the windows slightly and Sportacus was watching the sparse scenery, that was bathed by the yellowish light of the headlights, pass by as he felt the wind on his face. Robbie started whistling as he slowed down to u-turn so they could head back home. “Hey, speedy” Robbie said, starling Sportacus out of his sleepy daze.

Sportacus looked over to see a mischievous smile on the other man's face, “What?” he asked warily.

“Want to see how fast this goes?” Robbie asked.

“Don't you know?” Sportacus asked perplexed. 

“Oh I know. I was just wondering if you wanted to see.” Robbie answered, mischievous grin still in place. 

“Aren't you worried about getting a ticket?” Sportacus asked. 

Robbie leveled his eyes at him. “Says the man who gets all the speeding tickets in town.” 

Sportacus opened his mouth to defend himself but decided against it. “Alright,” he sighed hiding his excitement, ”let's see it.” 

There was a slight shift to Robbie's demeanor as he sat straighter in his seat. “Let's go then.” He replied as he shifted gears. The car took off hitting 62 mph/100 km/h almost instantly then slowly made its way to about 126 mph/190 km/h. 

It was no airship speed but Sportacus still relished the speed as Robbie deftly made his way back to town. Once they got back in city limits, Robbie started slowing down. As they took the side road to Robbie's lair Sportacus looked over at the man again. Ever since the 'incident’ as Sportacus had started calling it in his head, he had been learning a lot about the self-proclaimed 'villain’. “So, where did you learn to drive like that?” He asked. 

Robbie looked over after shutting the car off, “I may have dabbled in some drag racing… and street racing” he trailed off. 

“Aren't those the same things?” Sportacus asked. 

Robbie looked at him for a few seconds. “Kinda, except ones illegal.” 

“Robbie!”

“Oh come on! That's pretty much the extent of my criminal streak! I don't even have one! I never got caught. It was the 90’s in America.” He replied adding the last sentence in as if it would explain everything. “My cousin Glanni got me into it. He had a weird rivalry with some dude, what was his name?” 

Sportacus sighed as he opened the door to get out. Wait, Glanni? That sounded familiar. Why did that sound familiar?

“IÞro!” Robbie said snapping his fingers as he closed the door to the garage. Sportacus froze, that's why the name was familiar. Wait, the nurse had said Robbie's last name that first day. What has she said? Gl- gay- Glæper! No way. Robbie was the man, well boy, IÞro complained about way back when. 

“Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning Sportaspeedy.” Robbie said walking out of the kitchen. When he noticed the man wasn't following him he turned and stuck his head through the doorway, “Sportacus.” 

“Oh. Yeah, see you in the morning.” Sportacus replied as he made his way to the chute. He could bring this revelation up another time. It was late. 

“Hmm, weird.” Robbie said as the lid shut above him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Robbie either an Aston Martin or the Prowler... I really only gave him a car so I could use the president line. Why do I keep giving Robbie so much backstory? Sport gets some next chapter! HEY HEY! 
> 
> Do you guys remember the movie on Disney called "Right on Track"? Looved it.
> 
> You know the drill... anything weird let me know. :)
> 
> I have found that Sportacow has either changed their URL or deleted? So the link in chapter one doesn't work..


	8. 6 degrees of separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me.

The next morning, Sportacus was outside the lair at 8 o’clock. He was about to knock as Robbie came out, meal replacement drink in one hand and an apple in the other. “Good morning.” Sportacus greeted as he let his hand drop. Robbie grumbled something resembling ‘good morning' as he made his way around the silo to where the car was already waiting. Sportacus was used to Robbie’s morning demeanor so he smiled and took in the man’s appearance as he followed him. It was different than his normal attire. He had a soft purple button up on with a pair of dark grey, almost black, slacks. Sportacus looked down at his outfit, it was his normal uniform. He felt under dressed, which was silly. Robbie handed him the apple after they got in the car and set down a folder, that appeared from under his arm, in between them. 

The trip was uneventful and the wait was fairly short once they got there. Sportacus looked around the room as Robbie took a seat on the exam table. There were the normal posters and pamphlets that adorn all doctors offices. The nurse that took them back began the normal procedures, such as taking his blood pressure and temperature. The nurse asked Robbie if he had a taken anything for pain this morning and Robbie said no, he handed the man a small plastic cup with water in it and gave him a pill. Robbie had stopped taking the pain meds they had given him shortly after he got home. They were addicting and Robbie had already battled that beast last time. So he hurt a little bit and that made him grumpy, well he was always grumpy, but a Robbie addicted to pain medication was not a Robbie he wanted to meet, again. He only took them when it got too bad.

Once finished, the nurse left saying that the doctor would be in shortly and ordering Robbie to take his shirt off. Once the door closed, Robbie sighed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. There was a crinkly paper shirt that didn’t close in the front for him to put on in place of his shirt. Robbie didn’t really want to put it on and he figured that he would just have to take it off once the doctor came in so he left it. The room was cold and goosebumps prickled on his arms. 

Sportacus was wracking his brain for something to say, the silence was comfortable on the way there but in the small room it was a not anymore. He cleared his throat and noticed Robbie jump slightly before turning to him. “So..” Sportacus started, Robbie had mentioned Broadway and Sportacus hadn’t had a chance to ask more on the subject. Now was as good a time as any. “You said you had been on Broadway? What shows were you in?” 

“I was in Cats for a while, till it closed in 2000. I was in Rent, that was the one my friend asked me to be in. I worked that one for 3 years. I was in Seussical for about 4 months but then I got in the car accident. Once I recovered, I auditioned for some musicals but it just didn’t-” Robbie replied being cut off by a knock at the door. 

“Hello, gentlemen” The doctor said as he walked in, nurse following behind him. “My name is Dr. Hansson.” He introduced as he shook their hands. “Let’s get a look at these stitches.” He added as he washed his hands and put gloves on. As the doctor examined Robbie, he asked him the standard questions. Once he was finished, he asked Robbie if he had any questions. When Robbie answered no,the doctor left to go get what he needed to remove the stitches. 

After the doctor had interrupted Robbie, Sportacus had a difficult time trying not to obviously stare at his chest. When Robbie had been talking, it was easy to pay attention to his face but with no distractions Sportacus found himself staring at the way his chest rose and fell with his breath. On his first pass, he noted that the bruises had yellowed. The other passes were for…. Science. Yes, science. Sportacus felt his leg start to bounce. 

After the doctor left, Robbie turned his attention to Sportacus. He looked to be zoned out, his leg bouncing. Robbie snapped his fingers, breaking Sportacus out of his trance. “So, enough about me. What about you?” 

“Me? What about me?” Sportacus asked.

“What were you doing around that time? Did you go to college?” 

“I was a carpenter for a while, working under my father. I have a degree in sports science. Before that I was in aerobics. That was when I performed for 10’000 screaming women.” Sportacus replied. The doctor came back in as he finished. 

The doctor took a seat on his stool, “The pain medication we gave you a little earlier should have kicked in by now.” He stated, looking at his watch. Robbie took a moment to really think about his body and noticed that the dull ache that he had been feeling was gone. It hadn't been a question but Robbie answered it anyway.

“Alright, let's get started.” Dr. Hansson said after Robbie nodded. Dr. Hansson instructed Robbie to lay down on his side and he got to work. The process of getting stitches removed was fairly quick but not painless. Robbie didn't want to think what it would feel like without the pain medication dulling it. There was a tugging sensation with a slight burn to it and once he was done it was definitely going to be sore. 

As they exited the doctor's office, Sportacus felt antsy and the thought of sitting in a car was not appealing, “Want to go for a walk?” 

There was a small plaza close by so they made their way over towards it. As they walked along the strip of stores, window shopping, Robbie felt the dull ache return. He trailed behind Sportacus most of the time. The view wasn't bad either. As they circled back Robbie decided to go into the grocery store there. He called after Sportacus as he walked in. 

Sportacus didn't mind the detour, he welcomed it really. He thought about the letter he sent to his brother the night before after he got back to the airship, asking about Glanni and what he had done during his time overseas. He woke up to a letter from his brother recalling that time. Some of the stories Sportacus did not remember hearing and wondered just how much his brother had left out and was still. His brother was curious as to why Sportacus was asking about these things now but Sportacus had just sent a letter back thanking him for replying and that he would talk to him later. Sportacus mulled all this over as he followed Robbie around the store. How to bring it up? “So…” he started hoping the words would come to him. Robbie looked up for the box of cereal he was holding. When Robbie made a face for him to continue, Sportacus bit his lip. “You mentioned your cousin had a weird rivalry? What was all that about?” He asked. 

Robbie shrugged as he tossed the cereal box in the cart. “Who knows with Glanni. Every time I asked he had some dumb reason. I eventually gave up on asking but I think they were dating, in a weird way.” He answered, heading down the aisle

Sportacus tripped over nothing and glared at the offending floor as he followed. “What makes you say that?” He asked.

“Well honestly, Glanni flirts with anything that walks but I don't know with Ithro it was different. He was a little too standoffish but still always in his face. Everything he said or did would rile Glanni up. He would go on for days about him, always commenting on his stupid shirt or eyes or hair. His words, not mine. Why do you ask?” 

“Just curious.” Sportacus replied taking a little too much interest in the egg cartons lining the back wall. After a beat of silence, he looked up to see Robbie staring at him intently. “Okay! Ithro is my brother! Small world?” 

Robbie's face went through a variety of emotions, “That's why you looked familiar!” Sportacus just looked at him confused. “You look like him, why wouldn't you, your brothers! Anyways… What is that obnoxi- obtu- uh he up to now?” 

Sportacus gave Robbie a slightly disapproving look as he stumbled over his adjectives. “He took over our father's company when he retired.” Robbie hummed in acknowledgement as he headed down the frozen food section. “I am curious though because I feel he has left out things.” Sportacus asked as he followed after Robbie. 

“Probably for the best. You hang out with Glanni long enough and you find yourself in 'situations'. They were actually friends though and I feel like Ithro was one of the few people Glanni could trust.” Robbie said, serious. 

Sportacus nodded, for all that his brother had complained back then it always had a feeling of mirth to it. “What is your cousin doing now?” Sportacus asked, curious.

“I think he still has his shack up north that he scams tourists with.” Robbie replied, heading for the checkout aisle. 

After gathering the bags, Sportacus offering to carry all of them, saying that it was no trouble and really there weren't that many of them, they headed on their way. 

It was almost 1 o’clock by the time they made it back to the lair, Robbie was not enjoying the fact that he was still upright and the dull ache had moved into a more sharp throb. After putting away the groceries, with Sportacus's help, Robbie contemplated taking something. He grimaced as he unscrewed the top off of a meal replacement drink.

Sportacus watched him with slight concern. “You should probably take something.” He offered. 

Robbie looked at him over the bottle as he took a sip then sighed, “Yeah.” He turned and opened a cabinet. 

Sportacus watched him take the painkillers, “Well, I will go, let you get some rest. Don't worry about dinner tonight.” he said. Wait, did that sound like he didn't want to have dinner with Robbie. Was he overthinking it? He saw Robbie's face drop slightly before he caught himself. “I can make it. Soup?” he added quickly. 

Robbie stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat, “Sure. As long as it's not healthy.” 

Sportacus just smiled and bid Robbie goodbye. He had another letter to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo another chapter! So soon! We might go dark for a while though cause school and work are starting up again.


	9. Ignore the Alarms and Resist the Distress Utill We Are Exhausted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a sick fic. I was sick for two weeks and throughout those two weeks I wrote this. 
> 
> {{Some housekeeping in the notes at the end}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a play on the three stages of stress in psychology.

Stephanie had noticed that Sportacus had been acting strange the past few days. He was trying his best to hid something but she couldn't figure out what. In hindsight, she should have figured everybody gets sick sometimes, but in the few years she had know Sportacus he had yet to get sick. It had started when he zoned out for a bit when she was taking to him then she had picked up that he had started wheezing. The next day, he said he had a headache but had eaten an apple and all was well. The day after that was when he started getting bags under his eyes. She knew he was worried about Robbie still, even though ever since the doctor visit for his stitches, the man had been trying to get rid of him, saying the worst was over. She watched him take a seat next to said man for a bit. She vowed to go talk to him once Robbie left.

“Hey, Sportacus?” She asked as she came up to him.

“Yes, Stephanie?”“Are you okay?”

“Of course!” He replied, only a little less enthusiastically than usual. She squinted at him accusingly.

“What were you and Robbie talking about?” She knew she was being a little nosy but hey, she was only 10 . Sportacus looked at her for a moment.

“Just about what he is going to make for dinner tomorrow.” He replied. She knew they still had dinner occasionally, Sportacus had reasoned that it was because he was worried about the other man still and Robbie had said it was because he liked trying new recipes. Stephanie wasn't convinced.

She hummed in acknowledgement, “well, I had better head home. Uncle is probably expecting me for dinner soon.” She said as she got up.

“Goodnight Stephanie”

“Goodnight Sportacus.”

The next day was Saturday and Stephanie had gotten up early to go outside and go rollerblading with her friends. They were shortly joined by Sportacus, who had yet to go rollerblading and was very excited to try it out. They all skated around the park till lunch and then decided to go off to see a movie afterwards. During their lunch, Stephanie picked up on the sniffles Sportacus had. She knew he didn't like them to worry about him but this was getting ridiculous. As they left for their movie she turned to him, “Hey Sportacus, don't forget it's always good to take breaks.” She said, using his own words against him. She noticed him slump slightly.

“Thank you, Stephanie. Enjoy your movie.”

Figuring she had done all she could for the stubborn adult, she nodded to him before heading after her friends.

Sportacus had listened. A little bit. He only walked around the park as he killed time, instead of running and flipping like he wanted too. He knew he was coming down with something but he figured if he powered through it, it would be fine. It had been about 5 days? He had to be through the worst of it. (You would think the health conscious man would know better)

As it neared time for his dinner with Robbie, he headed up to his ship so he could freshen up. His hand was clammy as he knocked lightly on the door and it took considerable more effort to climb down the ladder. Robbie greeted him as he plated their food.

“So, what were you and the br- the kids up to today? I didn't hear too much racket.”

Sportacus looked up from his plate that he had yet to touch. “They all went rollerblading today, then went to a movie.” he replied quietly as he pushed the food around on his plate. He hadn't eaten much that day or the past few days really, the thought of eating made him nauseous.

Robbie watched Sportacus push his food around. He frowned inwardly. Something was wrong. Maybe Sportacus was going to tell him that he didn't want to have dinner with him anymore. Or maybe, he didn't want to talk to him anymore. Robbie shook his head. No, no he had already tried to push him away before he decided to leave on his own and Sportacus had adamantly refused all attempts. Robbie took a deep breath and sighed through his nose before taking another bite, he chewed slowly as he stared at Sportacus. He looked a little tired and maybe a bit green. His hair was a bit lackluster. “Are you okay?” He blurted out. At that, Sportacus looked a little frustrated as he nodded that he was. Robbie squinted at him as he decided the man was a terrible liar.

Sportacus frowned down at his plate. He was going to eat at least half, no a third, of his plate before he left, if it killed him and it just might. He took another bite. Once he finished chewing, he sighed, trying to think of something so he didn't have to eat anymore.

“You know, I had a kinda late lunch and I am still pretty full from that so I think I am going to have to save this for later.” He looked up to find Robbie scrutinizing him. “It was very good though.” He added, weakly.

Robbie hummed in acknowledgement as he stood, taking both their plates. He put his in the sink and began to box up Sportacus's plate. For some reason, he wanted to leave and Robbie wasn't going to keep him. He hadn't moved by the time Robbie turned around, “Here you go.” He said as he handed him the container. “Are you sure you're alright?” he asked once more, pulling the container out of reach as Sportacus reached for it.

“Yes.” Sportacus replied stubbornly as he took the container. Their hands brushed slightly and Robbie gasped then grabbed one of Sportacuses hands.

“You're burning up!”

“I'll be fine.” Sportacus said pulling his hand from Robbie's and starting for the ladder.

“Are you stupid or stupid?”

“What?” Robbie wasn't making sense and the room was getting darker for Sportacus.

Robbie turned to find Sportacus on the floor. He started and rushed over to him. “You're stupid.” He muttered as he rolled him over. He eventually got him up on his feet. He wasn't going to carry him because one he couldn't and even still he wasn't in the best shape to be carrying people around. So slowly he half dragged, half walked Sportacus to his bed that was thankfully not too far. Once he laid him down, he took his shoes and vest off and put them to the side. After that was done he went to the kitchen to get an ice pack, some medicine, and a glass of water. He wrapped the ice pack up in a washcloth and nudged Sportacus gently. He didn't wake up but he did become somewhat lucid and so Robbie gave him the medicine and laid him back down, putting the ice pack on his forehead. Once he was sure Sportacus was asleep, he went back to the kitchen to clean up.

Sportacus woke the next morning in a fit of coughs and achy. Robbie came in shortly with more medicine and water. “Good morning. When you are feeling better we really should go over the definition of alright.”

“S-ry” Sportacus voice cracked.

“Whatever you have is pretty nasty. I'm assuming you had it for a while?”

Sportacus nodded then tried to get out of the bed. Robbie watched the sad sight before pushing him back down and tucking him in tighter. “Where do you think your going?”

“Airship?” Sportacus half asked.

“Uh no, don't think so. You're in no condition to climb ladders and I am certainly not taking you up there. You can stay here till you're better.”

Sportacus tried to protest but devolved in a fit of coughs instead. Finding his point proven, Robbie left with the command for the other to sleep.

Robbie headed to the kitchen to make some soup. He was chopping some carrots when there was a knock at his door. He glanced at the time as he went to see who it was. It was just after noon, it was probably one of the kids, seeing as it was the weekend. He pulled down his scope, it was Stephanie.

Stephanie waited patiently after she knocked. After a couple times visiting, she had figured it took a while to get to the door. A couple seconds later the latch opened.

“Hello pinky.” Robbie said as he leaned against the rim of the chute.

“Hey Robbie, I was wondering if you knew where Sportacus was? He has been acting weird the past few days and-”

“He is here, currently sleeping.”

Stephanie sighed in relief then looked to Robbie in confusion. Sportacus, sleeping? At noon?

“Sportadumb had a fever and collapsed last night after dinner. Don’t worry though, I’m taking care of him.”

“Well I hope he feels better soon. Maybe I’ll get everyone to make cards for him.”

“I'm sure he will flip in excitement over that.” Robbie snorted.

“Well, I’d better go and let everyone else know.”

“Don’t get into trouble.” Robbie said as he closed the door.

Robbie finished the soup and brought some in to Sportacus. He was still sleeping. Robbie set the bowl down and felt Sportacus forehead, it seemed that his fever was going down. Sportacus stirred at his touch and opened his eyes as he pulled away. “Good afternoon. I brought soup.” Robbie said picking the bowl up. Sportacus sat up a bit so he could take the bowl. “Eat” Robbie said plainly when he noticed Sportacus just looking at the bowl.

Sportacus tasted the soup. He wasn't hungry but the plain broth with rice and vegetables was -well it didn't really taste like anything actually but the warmth felt good. Robbie sat with him silently while he finished his soup. Once he was done, Robbie took the bowl. “I got you some more comfortable clothes if you want to change. Also, the bathroom is right there if you want a shower.” Robbie said pointing to a pile of neatly folded clothes on the top of the dresser. “If you need anything let me know.” He said as he was leaving.

“Robbie.” Sportacus said quietly.

“Hmm?” he said turning around and walking closer.

“Thank you”

“Bah, it's pay back for all the help you were and besides-- it's what friends do, right?” he replied before exiting the room.

Sportacus smiled after him.

Once Robbie was gone Sportacus stretched his arms over his head. The food had helped give him some energy but he still felt under the weather. He looked toward the bathroom door. A shower would probably help him feel better. With a sigh, he threw the covers off and got up, making sure to grab the clothes on his way.

After fiddling with the shower knob, he got the water to the right temperature and sat down under the spray, laying his head on his knees and letting it cover him like a warm wet blanket. He must have started to doze because the next time he opened his eyes the water was slightly cooler than before, he stood, with a sigh and finished his shower quickly. The clothes Robbie had left him were some slightly too long sweatpants and a shirt that was at least 2 sizes too big for him that had a logo on it. He left the bathroom and placed his other clothes beside his vest and shoes then decided to get some more soup. He made it to the main room to see Robbie working on something and mumbling to himself. The cold metal felt good on his feet as he walked to the kitchen. He filled a bowl and sat down at the table, we resting his head on his hand.

Robbie looked up from his desk at the scrape of a chair and looked towards where the noise came from. He got up and walked over the the table. “How do you feel?” He asked as he sat down.

“Alright.”

Robbie frowned, “You don't look it.”

Sportacus looked up at him then back at his bowl.

Robbie sighed, “Are you nauseous?”

Sportacus shook his head no.

“Are you cold?”

Sportacus thought for a moment, he noticed he was actually still cold. He nodded.

“Your fever might be back. It is almost time for more medicine.” He said looking at the clock then getting up to get the medicine and some water. He placed them in front of Sportacus before sitting back down. He looked over the man. It was weird. He was usually so energetic and talkative, being sick though was rough, no matter how healthy you are. Robbie looked back up at Sportacus, his eyes were closed. “Alright, come on, take your medicine and let's get you back to bed.” Robbie said standing up. Sportacus opened his eyes and looked down at the pills on the table. He took them and stood up, his legs were a little wobbly.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Robbie washed Sportacus clothes and cleaned up the soup. Stephanie had stopped by again, in the evening. After getting rid of her and making sure to give Sportacus some more medicine, Robbie took a shower and plopped down in his chair. He tried not to think about the sight of Sportacus in his clothes with the pant legs rolled and the stupid shirt Glanni gave him that's too big even on him. He noted that while Sportacus did look good in blue, he also looked good in pink. Although the dumb, stupid beautiful man probably looked good in all colors. Wait go back, beautiful? Robbie groaned as he rolled over and promptly went to sleep.

Two days later Stephanie was walking through the park when she noticed Sportacus as he was coming back from Robbie's. “Sportacus!” She exclaimed, before heading over to him.

“Hi Stephanie.” He greeted sounding much better than when she last saw him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“I'm glad you had Robbie to take care of you.”

“Yes, that was nice of him.”

“Well, I gotta go but I’m glad your feeling better!” Stephanie said as she ran off in the direction of pixels house.

Sportacus entered his airship to see two letters from his brother. He sighed as he began reading them. The first one was a reply about the questions Sportacus had answered and some more answers to some new questions he had asked. The second one was concerning why he hadn’t replied to the first letter yet, it was only dated the day before so Sportacus figured he was safe from a visit from his brother. Not that it wouldn’t be good to see him, but he could already see his brother’s all knowing gaze. He quickly wrote a reply and went on with the rest of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Its been like 8 months?! 
> 
> So some housekeeping:  
> 1-I added a chapter. Its just the story I had originally posted separately {"A carrot for your thoughts"} Nothing was changed to it I just put it where it fit into this story. [Its chapter 4]  
> 2-I titled some of the chapters {they were missing titles. Those were chapters 2 and 7} 
> 
> Hope you all had nice holidays! I will see you soon!  
> (((Oh and I put my tumblr url in my profile if anyone was interested)))


	10. When things go bump in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is sometimes not your friend.

Robbie was pacing. His footsteps being the only sound in the lair. It was awful. The past three days had been nice. He had thought that he enjoyed being alone. Other people were usually draining but Sportacus hadn't been. As Sportacus had been leaving, Robbie had thought it would be nice to have some peace and quiet but now the quiet was too quiet and the peace was not so peaceful. He frowned down at his shoes. The rest of the day was spent trying to direct his attention elsewhere.

Robbie rubbed his eyes, after setting down the costume he was working on. He glanced at the clock, it was a little after 10 pm. He stared at the costume for a moment before getting up, having decided to brush his teeth. He changed into his pajamas after brushing his teeth and got a glass of water. He sat in his orange chair and laughed. It wasn't early per say, compared to most nights but 11 was early for him to be going to bed. He laid there with his small blanket, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, closing his eyes, he hadn't seen Sportacus that day and no, he did not miss him. Yes, he did. Why did he miss him? They usually went a few days without seeing each other. What had changed? Robbie thought over the past few months. 

Sportacus had saved him but that was nothing new. Sportacus had been there while he was in the hospital. Sportacus had been there to take him home. Sportacus was there for him while he had recovered. Sportacus was still there even after Robbie was healed. They had started having dinners together. Robbie had opened up to him. He had taken care of Sportacus, for no other reason accept that he wanted too. Sure he had given plenty of reasons as to why he did it but really no one asked him too. Robbie liked talking to Sportacus. He liked Sportacus's laugh and his smile and the way he- wait, Robbie sat up. “Oh no” he whispered.

Sportacus was laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling. The moonlight coming in from his large window casting a blue glow around him.  It was currently about 11 and he had yet to fall asleep. He hadn't seen Robbie since he had left after he was sick. They usually had dinners together on Tuesdays and Saturdays and he figured he would give Robbie some space after he had stayed with him so long. Robbie also hadn't come up at all the past two days or he hadn't been up when Sportacus had been out there. Come to think of it Robbie didn't  come up much anymore. Sportacus rubbed his tired eyes then looked around his airship, it was quiet. Sure there was the quiet hum of the engine but it seemed he had grown accustomed to Robbie's light snoring in the three days he had been there. 

Sportacus thought about Robbie. It had been one of Sportacus's nightmares, seeing him in that alley.  After Robbie had come home, Sportacus had wanted to wrap the man up and lock him away in his airship so he could keep him safe. Sportacus shook his head at that thought. He had enjoyed it when Robbie had started to share things about himself. Robbie had been vulnerable with him. He liked talking to Robbie and it had hurt slightly when the man had tried to push him away but Sportacus was not going to let that happen. Thankfully, he had given up on that. Sportacus had felt bad when Robbie was taking care of him. That was his job! But it had been nice having someone do that. It had been a long time since someone had taken care of him. Sportacus sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes.He knew he had liked the man for a while now, but he didn't think Robbie would like him the same way. 

They had dinner again that Saturday. Things were normal. Robbie might have looked at Sportacus more than he usually did but Sportacus figured that was him still being worried about him being sick. 

“Are you and Robbie dating?” Stephanie asked him a few days later. Sportacus choked on his water, “I'm sorry?” He wheezed. 

“Are you and Robbie dating? You guys have scheduled meals together and I was reading TigerBeat and they said that when you are dating, people like to have dinner together and they also take care of each other.” 

Sportacus stared at her, “Well…”, he said as he processed, “friends can also do those things.” 

Stephanie looked up at him and frowned, “Yeah, I guess… but I don't think friends look at each other the way you guys do when you think no one is looking.” 

“And how would that be?” 

Stephanie thought for a moment, “Like how Stingy looks at things he wants.” 

Sportacus opened and closed his mouth. Was he that obvious? Wait, she had included both of them. Did that mean Robbie could maybe… Sportacus shook his head, “I think that would be between Robbie and I and if we were we would share it when we are ready.” 

Stephanie shrugged and went off to play with her friends. Sportacus watched her leave. Were they dating? No, they would have talked about it, right? Sportacus shook his head, and went to join the kids. 

Dinner was going the way it always did, maybe a bit more awkward than before but both men were to wrapped up in their own heads. Sportacus looked over at robbie, he looked tired. Well, more tired than usual. Sportacus frowned, “Are you alright?” 

“Hmm?... Oh,yeah. Fine.”

“You look tired.”

“I always look tired.”

“More tired then.”

“Hmm, well you know, I have trouble sleeping.” 

“Yes..”

“And I have been having trouble sleeping.” 

Sportacus refrained from rolling his eyes. Robbie was avoiding the question. Sportacus sighed, “I'm always here if you need anything.” 

Robbie mumbled something Sportacus couldn't quite catch and his face had gone through a series of emotions that Sportacus couldn't identify. As he was leaving, Sportacus made sure to reiterate that Robbie really could come to him if he needed.

Robbie was pacing again. He stopped for a moment to smooth his pajama top then resumed pacing. He was pacing for a different reason tonight. He was fighting the urge to look over his shoulder. There couldn't be anyone behind him he was in his own home. The doors were locked. He was frustrated with himself. He knew what was happening but he couldn't seem to stop it. He took a deep breath. There was a noise. Rationally, he knew it was just the air settling like it does every night but the irrational side was telling him it was someone in his home. It didn't even happen here! He decided to try a technique that worked with his last bout of ptsd, from the accident. 

It wasn't working. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. The lack of sleep wasn't helping. Although sleep probably wouldn't help. He was having nightmares from it. Okay, let's try another technique. Lets try talking it through. Facing it head on. “IT”, what was it. It was his mugging. It was being stabbed. It was almost dying. Maybe he had died and this was some weird heaven? Or maybe, hell? In between? Limbo! That's what it's called. No. No. No. Oh, he stopped pacing. 

Robbie sat down in his chair. Okay, so no talking about what had happened. Maybe talk about what went right? So, Sportacus saved him. So, not dead. Sportacus and he are friends now. What else? Or are they friends? Robbie took a deep breath and brought his legs up to his chest. He looked around his lair, it was dark except for the small area that the lamp next to his chair covered. . His eyes darted from corner to corner, he felt like something was watching him. That was impossible though. He took another deep breath and turned off his light before going to sleep. 

Sportacus jolted awake, there was something beeping. He looked around the airship, eyes landing on his crystal and grabbed it before leaving. It took him to Robbies. Sportacus frowned at the hatch of the lair as he came to it. The crystal wasn’t offering any help as to what exactly was wrong. He tested the hatch to see if it was open. It opened easily and Sportacus headed down.

As Sportacus landed he looked around the dark lair. He spotted Robbie curled up on his chair. Sportacus came up to the side of the chair, “Robbie?” He said gently and went to lay his hand on the man's shoulder.

Robbie was taking a nice walk through a quiet lazytown. He was gazing at the stars when he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Then he was thrown to the ground and as the person went to take another stab, he saw their face in the moonlight. “Sportacus?” he asked. Sportacus just smiled, “Goodnight Robbie.” as he stabbed him again. 

Robbie jolted awake and smacked Sportacus as he fell from the chair. “Ow” Robbie said as righted himself. 

“Are you alright Robbie?” Sportacus asked 

Robbie let out a scream, “Don't do that!” He said shrilly. “What are you doing here?” 

“My crystal.”

“What about it?”

“It alerted me that you needed help.” Sportacus explained as Robbie . He stood there quietly as Robbie stared at him. 

“Hmm” Robbie said as he stepped back.

“So are you alright?” 

“How did you get in?”

“The hatch was unlocked. I know lazytown isn’t very populated but you should still lock it.”

“Yeah, well I’ll be sure to do that. You can go, I’m fine.”

Sportacus stared at the man, “Are you sure? My crystal wouldn’t go off for nothing.” he said as he stepped towards him. Robbie tensed and stepped back. Sportacus frowned. “Are you alright?” he asked again. Sportacus couldn’t really see Robbie in the dark but he could hear him sniffle. “Robbie” he tried again, softly. 

“No” 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Not really. But I probably should. Get it out and all that.” RObbie replied, looking anywhere but Sportacus. “But we don’t have to now.. It's late for you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I said I was here for you and that was for anytime not just during business hours.”

Robbie looked at the man, “Was… Was that a joke?”

Sportacus laughed, “Yes” 

Robbie laughed as he turned on the lamp. After his eyes adjusted, he headed to the kitchen to make some warm milk for Sportacus and a chocolate milk for himself. 

After they were sitting with their drinks, Robbie started talking. “I thought I could work through this seeing as I had been through it before after my car accident but it seems that isn’t the case. I have been trying to use the things that helped last time but.. Anyways. I have been having nightmares about.. Well you know and just some days.. And nights are better than others.”

Sportacus sat there quietly, trying to think of what to say. He didn’t want to say something too cliche, like that he knew what the other was going through or that it would get better. Because one, he didn’t know and two the other knew that it would get better. Maybe if he shared what he had been going through it would help. “While I can’t say I know what you are going through but I have been having trouble with it too. I knew it was bad when I turned that corner but when it turned out to be you, I felt like I had failed you. You were very close to dying. I have been around a long time I am no stranger to death but..” 

As their mugs grew cold and the sun rose above the horizon, the two men talked. Robbie shared the nightmares he had been having. Sportacus shared how every time his crystal went off in those first few months, he would have a small panic attack, thinking it would be Robbie again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the last 2 chapters planned out. This chapter includes some of what will be in the next chapter but I had to get the story moving in the direction I wanted. Also I don't know if you noticed but what have an end in sight! There will be two more chapters. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> (I thought of this as I was writing this chapter.  
> A wild glanni appears: “you two are having sex!   
> Robbie: “Sport you should have told me. I would have put down my cake.”)


End file.
